


Sharing Love doesn't mean Less Love

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Prompt filling, Set after 3A, Tumblr Prompt, mildly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ cheeks were slightly pink and Isaac’s cheesy smile gave enough to Scott for him to know that, while he was actually trying to make his pack work at least decently, these two birds were more or less openly flirting. Both had one hand on the table and judging by the way their shoulders were pressing against each other, Scott deduced that they were more than probably holding hands under the table</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Love doesn't mean Less Love

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted me on tumblr for some Stisaac with a bit of jealousy on Scott's side. Should've been fluff, turns out I'm bad at fluffing things. Hope you'll like, enjoy the reading !

This is getting ridiculous, thought Scott.

From the other side of the table, Derek gave him a pleading look along with a hard nod of the chin. Since he was back in Beacon Hills, Derek hasn’t changed much, except maybe he had something calmer within his attitude. Well, technically not at the moment as he looked positively annoyed and while Scott wouldn’t admit it, he also was.

“Ahem”

Stiles’ head shot up and Isaac lifted his enough to look at Scott from under his lashes, almost like he was challenging him but in a gentle way.

“Sorry buddy, you were saying?”

Stiles’ cheeks were slightly pink and Isaac’s cheesy smile gave enough to Scott for him to know that, while he was actually trying to make his pack work at least decently, these two birds were more or less openly flirting. Both had one hand on the table and judging by the way their shoulders were pressing against each other, Scott deduced that they were more than probably holding hands under the table.

“I was saying” he sighed, resuming his speech “that in order to work as a team, and I mean a good team, we have to learn to work with each other. Patrols will be made in duo, and the duos will change at every patrol”

“Great” Lydia said in a flat tone. “I suppose we’re patrolling tonight, right?” she added with a smile that hid a bit of irritation.

Scott and Derek exchanged a quick glance.

“Yeah, and we’re gonna start easy”

“Easy?” Isaac’s brows creased.

“Yes. Scott and I decided that we’ll all go with a person we trust for this first try: you’re going with me, Stiles will be Scott and I suppose you don’t mind patrolling together” said Derek, turning toward Allison and Lydia.

Stiles and Isaac looked a bit sad at the idea of not patrolling together and a light pang of guilt punched Scott in the stomach when they squeezed softly their hands before letting go. Still, when he climbed in the passenger’s seat of the Jeep – fresh out from the garage again – Scott felt some kind of relief.

* * *

_1 New Message:_

_From: Derek H._

_Message: At the loft. Need you, right now._

Scott frowned at his screen phone. It sounded urgent. But if it really were that urgent, Derek would’ve called. Or howled. He reluctantly grabbed his helmet and left the house.

* * *

The sliding door was open and there was light in the loft. Scott could hear three different heartbeats, all at a rhythm slightly higher than normal. He tiptoed inside and he immediately saw Derek, sitting on the couch, looking more broody than ever.

Derek lifted a finger to the ceiling and even without focusing his ears, Scott heard a muffled giggle. Scott’s shoulders sagged and, still tiptoeing, headed toward the staircase. He didn’t have to climb it all the way up to see the corridor and more importantly, the alcove by the window.

An alcove on which was laying a couple. Scott’s ears burned. Isaac had wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. Their lips were close, sharing chaste kisses and both had a hand pressed to the other’s jaw. When Isaac’s fingers slid down to Stiles’ neck, Scott heard that same giggle from earlier. Instinct kicked in and he got up to climb loudly the last steps of the stair.

“Hey!”

They both jumped, and then blushed.

“I was searching you! What d’ya think of a movie night?”

“A movie night?” repeated Isaac. “Here?”

A low but very perceptible and resigned grump sounded from downstairs.

* * *

Except for Derek who said he needed a beer about an hour and half ago to then proceed to disappear in the kitchen, the three of them were on the couch. Derek had decided, when moving back in town, to finally buy something that looked like a television.

Scott had been happy to see that Stiles’ first instinct had been to sit down next to him, his warm lanky body pressed to his side. Isaac had taken place next to Stiles, close to him too but apparently not enough for his liking.

While from outside it could’ve looked like three teenagers watching a movie, from up close and particularly in Stiles’ position, it was easy to tell that there was electricity in the air. When Scott laid his head on Stiles’ shoulder as a pillow, Stiles clearly felt Isaac tensing next to him and gold briefly flashed in his eyes. And still from his position, Stiles saw that little smirk Scott made, pursing his lips in a thin line as if not to burst in laughter.

* * *

_1 New Message:_

_From: Stiles_

_Message: Lacrosse field. Need to talk._

Scott frowned at his phone screen. It seemed like a feeling of déjà-vu. Except the message was from someone else, months earlier. So instead of heading toward the parking lot, Scott went to the lacrosse field, passing next to the lockers room from where oozed a strong but still contained anger.

Stiles was still wearing his lacrosse gears, sitting on the bench and pocking a hole in the grass with the end of his stick. His backpack was at his feet.

“You… wanted to talk?”

His voice shook more than he wished it to. Stiles lifted his head up and Scott felt his heart sink in his chest. Scott hesitated but finally sat down next to him.

“It started just as a game, right?” Stiles asked.

Scott nodded; it had started as a childish competition between him and Isaac. A love competition of some sort. It was down to who could steal a peck from his cheek first, who would drive him to the cinema to watch the last movie of his favorite actor, who would cuddle him longer while having a stupid Sy-Fy marathon.

Scott’s jealousy was due to the fact that he loved Stiles, that they were brothers and it felt like an intrusion when Isaac stepped in. He knew it, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“It’s not a game anymore, Scott” and Stiles’ voice shuddered so hard that Scott knew he was on the verge of crying.

And the least thing Scott wanted to see was Stiles crying.

“I know”

Stiles grabbed his wrist, chest heaving fast. Scott’s brain briefly registered that for his part, he was holding his breath.

“Then we have to stop, stop this”

Scott put his hand over Stiles’ as if anything else from a gentle touch could shatter his best friend apart.

“I don’t want to lose you”

Stiles’ face scrunched, his neck doing the turtle thing, just like when he didn’t understand something. Then Stiles laughed, whole heartedly, shoulders shaking under the waves of what sounded to be realization and relief. Scott was confused, just a second ago Stiles was about to have a breakdown and now he was laughing.

“Oh my god, Scott, you dumbass” he breathed out between two laughs.

Stiles brought their forehead together, drew the uneven spot of Scott’s jaw line, smiling tenderly.

“You won’t lose me, idiot. What I have with you is different from I have with Isaac. He’s not trying to steal your place or what we share”

Stiles pulled him in a tight hug, face buried in his neck. Scott hugged him back, the tension leaving his shoulders and he brushed his cheek against Stiles’, just where the moles lined up.

“I love you, Alpha moron”

It was a whisper and Scott couldn’t but to squeeze his friend even tighter before pulling back.

“Hey!” he said for the sake of being offended while a broad smile was plastered on his face.

Then softly, Scott wrapped his fingers behind Stiles’ neck, pulled him close again, rubbing gently their foreheads.

“Love you too, smartass” Scott said, lips pressed on Stiles’ hairline.

* * *

This is getting ridiculous, thought Scott.

“I’m not having a pack meeting when they’re obviously trying to snog each other” protested Derek, pointing an exasperated finger at the couple on the opposite side of the table.

“Get a room?” suggested Lydia, a smug smile tugging her lips.

“Good idea” said Stiles; winking at her while Allison refrained from laughing.

Isaac softly bumped his shoulder with Stiles, biting his lower lip.

“The more you wait, the better it is” he finally said, chuckling.

“We have a Nukekubi on our hands guys; can we just concentrate, please” Scott said firmly.

Derek sighed in relief while everyone listened to what Stiles and Lydia had found out about that special kind of demon. Well, things were going slowly, but they were going good.


End file.
